The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, an Internet of Things (IoT) includes multiple devices and protocols that are in connection with the Internet. The IoT allows a user to remotely control home appliances while in an external environment. IoT is also used in buildings to quickly detect potential problems in buildings and inform building managers and firefighters in advance. IoT is also used in factories to coordinate machines more efficiently, to create real-time vehicle networks in smart cars and reduce traffic accidents, and to make city management easier. Internet of Things that is defined by a network of devices, vehicles, and home appliances that contain electronics, software, actuators, and connectivity. This connectivity allows the devices, vehicles, and home appliances to connect, interact and exchange data across the Internet.
It is known in the art will recognize that many IoT devices are impaired security-wise. By exploiting such weakness, attackers can get complete control of one's home appliances and play with them, which can lead to serious physical casualties. Further, as many IoT device hardware and software are heterogeneous, their communication protocols are incompatible with each other. This is a huge problem especially some IoT devices cannot change or update their software due to their hardware constraints or deprecation of support from the manufacturer.
The present invention attempts to use an OAS secure gateway IoT service virtualization engine to solve the security problems dynamically by converting incompatible communication protocols between IoT devices and remote user device, such as cell phones, laptops, cloud servers, or even other IoT devices, and making them fully compatible. By applying the appropriate IoT service virtualization engine, neither the local IoT device nor the remote endpoint needs to modify their original software to communicate with each other.
In many instances, the OAS gateway provides third party software developers with a service virtualization engine development template, with which they can implement new virtualization engines and install them on the OAS gateway. Such newly developed service virtualization engines can be signed by trusted software authorities and open-sourced.
Other proposals have involved security systems for Internet of Things. The problem with these security protocols is that they do not utilize remote attestation messages to review the software execution history of the local IoT devices before allowing internet connectivity. Also, the data packets are not encrypted. Even though the above cited security systems for Internet of Things meet some of the needs of the market, a security system and method for the Internet of Things that integrates a multitude of devices and protocols, and a security gateway that protects the local IoT devices from external network-based attacks through remote attestation requests to a remote attestation server to detect malware or insecure software, data packet encryption, and converting incompatible communication protocols between the IoT device and the remote user device is still desired.